One Last Party Before Going Separate Ways
by The Moon Prince Of The Wind
Summary: The East High Wildcats graduated and they share one last dance but should it be the end? This short fic is how they look back at what happened and how much they will miss their friends. Rated T just to be safe.


Author's Note: After seeing the trilogy I thought of something. Now they did finish and leave high school but what if they couldn't leave the musical? They've been holding on to that forever. One graduation party and a song will remind them in time as they will begin going their separate ways. This is where their new journey begin and how the music inside all of them will bring them back. As for the song choice I took this on a different perspective

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical nor the song: "Leave The Memories Alone" By Fuel.

One Last Party Before Going Separate Ways

It was soon nighttime and all the graduates were able to have a party at a hotel. Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and the rest of the wildcats were having fun dancing with each other and all. At one point when Gabriella and Troy were dancing, Chad and Taylor were looking at them.

"Can you believe it?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I mean they have been so perfect for each other." Taylor said. "Troy found his one in a million match with her."

"I should have known. I didn't even realize how one-sided our future dreams have been. I mean everybody been keeping the status quo that we didn't even think about a back-up career."

"Funny thing is, I thought of the same thing. I'm glad I met Gabriella. She will always be my best friend."

"Yeah, but after this party, I will miss you, Taylor."

"Me too Chad, you have been the most wonderful boyfriend I've ever had."

"Vice-versa ditto here."

Chad ended up kissing Taylor before they went back on the dance floor. Ryan and Kelsi had been talking about their future plans together at Juilliard.

"This is like a whole new chapter for us." Kelsi said.

"I know I'm glad we both were able to go. I mean if anything, Troy really did well. I just don't see why they didn't choose him as well."

Kelsi looked at Troy and Gabriella dancing.

"Maybe they must have found out how great they were together."

Ryan then started to look at them as well.

"Yeah, and to think if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have been much closer friends to all you wildcats."

"Yeah."

Kelsi gave Ryan a hug.

"So, should we dance?" Ryan asked.

"I'd love to." Kelsi said. As Ryan took them out to the dance floor as well. Meanwhile Sharpay was enjoying everyone dancing until Zeke showed near her.

"Uh, Sharpay, it was nice to be one of your schoolmates." Zeke said.

"I'm sure it is."

"Yes. Well I know it's our graduation party and all but maybe you would dance with me one more time, for the memories?"

"I've already had enough memories with everyone here and with you at prom." Sharpay said seriously.

"Oh, well okay, I just asked."

Before Zeke could turn Sharpay spoke up.

"But for one more time..."

Sharpay took Zeke's hand and ended up going on the dance floor with Sharpay. Troy and Gabriella was seeing everybody dancing and having a good time.

"Well?" Gabriella asked.

"You broke the status quo and to tell you it's a good thing." Troy said.

"Well I did had help, Wildcat."

"Of course."

They began to dance until suddenly the DJ was saying that this was the final song and that everyone should find someone to dance with. Troy and Gabriella held each other close as the last song played it was a slow song.

_So here I am with my thoughts of you_

_And this world I've left for me_

_Stoic faces when I think of you_

_And how I once believed_

_So now you call me, but you know I won't let you through_

_I've myself to decieve_

_So leave the memories alone_

_I don't want to see_

_The way it is, as to how it used to be_

_Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing_

_And I'll hold you here in my memory_

"Troy..." Gabriella said in which it was more of asking.

"Yes?" Troy replied.

"Have I really inspired you?"

"You sure did."

"Because Even though you really had trouble finding yourself at times, you've inspired me by coming through every time."

"Well I guess we've inspired each other."

"I can only hope that as close as we are we won't lose track of each other."

"Of course we won't. We'll find a way to make this work."

"You promise?"

"If you take summer classes I'll find a summer job in which I'll save up for an apartment."

"That be sweet."

"Of course."

"But only one problem."

"What's that?"

"I will be working too in the summer."

"Well, all right."

Troy and Gabriella continued dancing and looking into each other's eyes.

_So I find me in your garden now_

_A sad smile for the scene_

_And all the flowers that we planted now_

_Taken by the weeds_

_But in my minds eye, you know they still bloom for me_

_They stand tall there, in that summer breeze_

_Leave the memories alone_

_I don't want to see_

_The way it is, as to how it used to be_

_Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing_

_And I'll just hold you here in my memory_

_In my memory, yeah_

_So leave the memories alone_

_I don't want to see_

_The way it is, as to how it used to be_

_Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing_

_And I'll hold you in my memory_

_You'll never change_

_You'll never change_

_You'll never change_

_You will never change_

When the song was over every graduate went to a camera place for a graduation party photo op before they all headed outside for fireworks. However Troy and Gabriella went to the hotel rooftop kissing like it's their final time together as they held on to each other close they kept on while the fireworks were going off. After the party was over they had hugged each other before they all went their seperate ways.

Author's Note: I hope you like this little fic I made. Please leave a review, it counts. Thank you.


End file.
